Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by Manga -luvr-geek
Summary: The scent of burning flesh and rotting corpses lingered in the air, but I had gotten used to that by now. This has the special zombies from L4D and L4D2, I know, but I don't own it,love language and violence, and trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds! :P
1. Week 1

Hello, my name is Amu, and here is my warning of the day:

Always, check under your bed.

_Date: October 7th,2012, Time: 2009 Week 4 of the infection_

_I rushed forward, through the thick woods. The scent of burning flesh and rotting corpses lingered in the air, but I had gotten used to that by now. I felt things scratch my legs, hit my face, but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I just needed to go, and get away, before they could get to me. Warm tears rolled my blood red cheeks, my pink hair getting caught in the immense amount of trees. Then, I felt something pull me towards it, and I began to scream, but caught myself, a horde of them would definitely come this way if I didn't stop. I hit a tree trunk hard enough for me to see stars._

"_Shhh…" A pair of dark azure told me "They haven't heard us yet, so, we need to get to that gun store on 2__nd__, kay?" He asked in a serious tone. He let me go, causing me to slide violently down the tree. I held my head in my hands, and sobbed silently, thinking about when this all started. Well, I guess even before this started, I sensed something. A sort of, ominous aura. I felt people changing, getting more primal and dark. The crime rate shot up, and so did the amount of people getting sick._

_Date: August 5__th__, 2012 Time: 2409 Week 1 of the infection_

I walked quietly down a hall of my rather small Middle/High school, towards the bathrooms, my pink hair flowing as I went, my honey colored eyes bored. I pushed the door that said "Girls" open and found myself falling backwards, the stench in there was unbearable, so I put my arm up to my mouth and nose, and pushed open the door again. I heard crying coming from one of the stalls, curious, I silently walked forward. I peaked under the first stall, nothing, second, nothing, third, nothing, but as soon as I got closer to the biggest stall, the stench got worse. I couldn't handle it so I silently walked back out to the hall.

"What the hell?" I mumbled between coughs

_Date: August 5__th__, 2012, Time: 1804 Week 1 of the infection_

I was staring off into space, and holding hands with my amazing boyfriend, Tadase.

"Amu…" I looked at him, coming out of my daze "you've been acting weird today, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just, I could've sworn that there was a girl in the bathroom…and that smell." I crinkled up my nose at the thought of it

"But we asked about it, remember?" He patronized "No one came out of there, so there was no one in there."

"Wait, did anyone else go in?" I asked, swiftly turning, causing the table to jump

"What?" He asked

"Did anyone else go into that bathroom?" I gripped his hand so hard that he pulled away and began to massage it

"I don't know we didn't ask…seriously, are you Okay?" He repeated

"Yeah, it's just bothering me a little, I'll be fine tomorrow." I gave him a reassuring smile

"Okay, I'll trust you," He glanced at his watch "Oh, looks like I need to head home. So, let's walk back." He stood up, left a tip for our vegetarian meal on the Perkins table, and walked over to the counter

I sighed and gazed around the small restaurant, it was pretty empty, the waitress looked ghostly and was coughing up a storm. I had been noticing how sick people were getting lately. Thank God I haven't caught anything, need to keep up on my work. Thinking about needing to do work, I decided to call Yaya, she'd been out for a while.

I picked up my strawberry colored cellphone and swiftly dialed her number.

_Ring ring ring_

…

_Ring Ri-_

"Uhm, hello?" She hoarsely whispered quietly into the phone

"Yaya, it's me, Amu, are you Okay?" I worriedly asked "And why are you whispering?"

"So they can't -cough- hear me talking to someone." I heard her shift on the other line

"Who? Are you in prison or the pentagon or something?" I asked, following suit and whispering too

"No, the doctors, uhm, I ha- cough cough-," she coughed awfully on the phone

"Yaya? Are you seriously sick? Dying?" I was nervous, and wondering who she would hide from, of all the shy people I know, she not exactly one of them.

"No, the doctors, uhm…I'm not crazy, Okay?" She clarified

"What's going on?" I got up from the table and slipped into a stall in the restroom

I listened to her attempt to explain what was going on, and I felt like I was in a horror film.

"WHAT? You've gotta' be fucking kidding me, right? Those aren't REAL! you're pranking me again, right? You CAN'T be serious!" I freaked out

"No no, I am _dead_ serious." Noticing how she used a personal pronoun, and how serious her tone was, I knew something twisted was happening around me that I couldn't explain.

And the sogn you should look up today iiiisss…bum bum bum BUUUUUM, Best Friend by Weezer, look it up and enjoy ;) Also, look up Left For Speed 2 on you tube, seriously, DO IT!


	2. Week 2

Hello, my name is Amu, and here's my advice to you:

Fairytales aren't real.

**RECAP:**

"_No no, I am dead serious." Noticing how she used a personal pronoun, and how serious her tone was, I knew something twisted was happening around me that I couldn't explain._

_Week 2 of the infection Date: August 12th__, 2012 Time: 0023_

I rocked back and forth steadily, closing my eyes and covering my ears. I heard my mother, father and sister banging on the door, aching to be let in. I murmured to myself that none of this was real. Until I heard the hungry moan of my younger sister, Ami. And a snap of wood.

They busted down my door, time to run, kill, or die…which to choose. I gripped my dad's hunting rifle to my chest, watching my mother hand rip through my door. My expression didn't change, just the fact that tears were running down my cheeks changed.

"N-no…I c-can't…I'll pr-probably die anyway, wh-wh-wh-why not n-now?" I shakily put the gun to underneath my chin, I pretty much glued my eyes shut, and felt for the trigger.

I felt my heart pick up the pace, more tears formed in my shut eyes.

I brought my finger slowly forward, because they had just busted in. I heard the glass to my right shatter, and in distracted me. I twisted my head to just see a blur of a person fly in.

-POP POP-

They shot a gun.

-BANG BANG BANG-

They shot again.

-POW-

The last shot got my whole family down, and out of their misery. I let even more tears fall, but then smiled at the fact that they were in heaven **(A/N: Just a notice, I actually don't know if there is a heaven, but, if ther eis, that's where they went.)** now.

The dark and tall figure turned and quickly walked toward me. He scooped me up in his arms and leapt back out of the window.

"Ikuto…when did you..?" I was about to ask him when he got back, but that didn't seem appropriate in this situation, so I settled for 2 words and a motion. He landed right next to the old amusement park that me and him went to, well, not so old anymore. Thanks to the guardians, we resorted it and put it back into business.

"So, I heard that there is a helicopter coming to the top of the Easter b-"

"Thank you." He looked at me and then I reached for the back of his head and kissed him…well, more like ate his face, but either way.

He smirked slyly, but then cleared his throat and continued with what he was saying.

"As I mentioned, a rescue copter is headed for the Easter building at sunrise, we have six hours, so we should go get more ammo, guns, medicine and food at the safe house in the hospital on 5th."

"O-Okay, so, did you find any other survivors?" I asked hopefully, standing up and brushing myself off

"One." He somlemly hissed

"Who? Yaya, Tadase, Rima?" I happily inquired

"Nagihiko, he's headed towards the hospital too. Let's go, so we can catch up with him." He gripped my hand and ran quietly towards the hospital.

**ELSEWHERE**

She smacked both of her cheeks, trying to remember that this was reality. She groaned at how stupid that was considering how much blood she slathered on her face now.

She shook off how gross that was and kept on going, behind her partner. His phone vibrated and he picked it up swiftly and slid it open, read the text, and turned towards her.

"Hey, there's a safe house at Green Hospital, wanna head there?" He flipped his purple hair back towards her

"Sure, whatever is good with Yaya." She smiled and followed behind him, reloading her handgun as they walked slowly through the park.

"Hey…uhm, Yaya?" He asked, back towards Yaya so she couldn't see his expression

"Yup?" She cheerfully responded, trying to not let all of the dead carcasses of people get to her, putting on a happy front.

"I'm just trying to distract from the issue at hand, but…do you think I have a chance with Amu?" He asked nervously and awkwardly

She heard a low sort of growling, but thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her again.

"We're talking about this now…when Yaya just stepped in what she thinks is a mix of ice cream and spleen?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, shaking her foot some what dry

"I just…never mind." He sighed

"But, Yaya thinks no. She has her eyes on many boys, including you, but, mainly for Tadase and Ikuto. She's gonna' end up with one of them, sorry… if they're alive." She heard a crack from behind her and she flipped around quickly to find herself aimed at a giant fat guy who had boils all over him.

"That's sick!" She said as she fired repeatedly at the large target

The walking stiff made a weird, grumbly noise and vomited something on her

"EW!" She shrieked high pitched

She felt a gun shot go next to her head and heard it hit the fat dude in front of her

The giant exploded and splattered guts all over her.

She saw a box appear above her head that read "Nagihiko has killed a boomer"

"The hell..?" She quietly hissed and swatted the box **(A/N: Dir-teh!)**

"Shit, the horde is coming." Nagihiko said to me

She bit her lip, to point where it was nearly bleeding, until she saw the most beautiful thing in her life.

"FUCK THAT, YAYA'S A BAMF!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she grabbed a Molotov cocktail from the ground, probably dropped out of someone's hands. She turned towards the stampede of running cadavers and chucked it at them.

-BOOF-

The ground lit up in a reddish orange hue and then exploded in an enraged fire.

"HAHA! What now?" She angrily yelled at the burning meat sacks.

"SHUTUP! We have to go, right now!" Nagihiko commanded

"Fine.." She stubbornly replied, frowning and being dragged away by her purple haired helper

**!$%^&*()_+1234567890-=!$%^&*()_+1234567890-=!$%^&*()_+1234567890****-**

So, what do you think? Questions, comments? Oh, and who should be the next duo (or trio, either way) that pops up? Should they run into each other? And who should I kill off first, or should I kill off no one? Next special zombie( if you play L4D)? Answer in a review, and btw, I don't own L4D or Shugo Chara!

**Song of the chapter iiiissss…bum bum BUM! Fairytale by Alex Rybak, Imma make the song having something to do with the beginning advice from now on, oh, and if you wouldn't mind, give me some ideas for those too!**

**NOT POSTING UNTIL I GET A REVIEW…THAT'S NOT MEAN! I'M NOT SAYING NO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, JUST, DON'T BE RUDE :/**


	3. Sweat, tears, mud, and blood

OMG! Two reviews, gee, thanks…lmao! Plus anonymus ones…heh, wow. I feel that my self-esteem is at an all time high. But, I'm taking the two people's advice and mixing them! So, hope you enjoy.

Hello, my name is Amu, and my piece of wisdom for you today is:

Even the good ones can go bad.

**RECAP**

"_Fine.." She stubbornly replied, frowning and being dragged away by her purple haired helper_

_Week 2 of the infection Date: August 12th__, 2012 Time: 0430_

I breathed heavily, running after him. His king-like character had come out, creating a good leader, so I followed without question.

"Okay, so, that other survivor said that Green was receiving a rescue team at sun rise, so, we're only ten minutes form there, add on the walking dead, and you've got yourself an hour." Tadase laid out the battle plan, plain and simple. I liked it.

"Sounds good, so, the best route would be to go down 6th, to 5th." I responded

"Okay, let's head out! CHA-" I covered his mouth with my hand

"Shh, remember, no loud noises." I warned and then let go of his face

"Right." He whispered

We skulked down the street, careful to dodge all moving things.

I heard something far away, a smoker's cough? Is someone still alive?

I touched Tadase's shoulder and he nodded in recognition. He heard it too. We swiftly yet silently flew forward towards the coughing person. But…I had a bad feeling.

We stood in between two rather tall buildings, we were confused as to where the wretched source of noise was. The cough itself sounded painful.

We gazed around, in an attempt to find the noise. But then I heard a slurping noise and felt the presence of Tadase by my side leave. I quickly spun to my left, katana in hand. My face fell in horror as a male zombie had its grotesque tongue around his waist.

Tadase kicked and pleaded to be let go, but in a futile attempt.

I ran, sword raised above my green head, in an offensive stance, but then, a giant hurdled towards us, deformed and mutated to where one arm was shorter than the other. He pinned and beat Tadase against the brick wall.

I was terrified, but still wanted him free. I slashed the slimy tongue off of him, just acting like I was playing a video game.

Then, I stabbed the giant in the head before the stupid beast could respond. Tadase had brains and blood all over his clothes and was being crushed by the monster.

We eventually got the thing off of him, but, as he was getting up, the bastard bit his arm.

I chopped off its head in one clean slice.

He got up, cradling his right arm.

"Kairi…kill me." He said simply

I felt like this wasn't real. Like I was watching this from my television. His mouth moving kept on replaying in my mind.

"No." I stated, walking away

"What, but Ka-"

"No. I'm going to leave, and you're going to stay. I'll kill only if needed. Defend yourself until you turn. Goodbye." I turned and walked away, but I saw his face engraved in my mind until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I quickly turned and ran back to find tears streaming down his face. I gave him a long hug, then ran off. Not saying another word.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Amu…Amu?" My eyes fluttered open to find a nervous Ikuto

"Hm…what…I had the most insane dream…" I grumbled, yawned, and stretched myself awake

"It's almost time to go! We have to go, have have have to!" He gripped my arm and yanked me to my feet

"Uhm, ow?" I pulled my arm back from the vicious attack, and then I rubbed my back.

"It's 6:00!" he exclaimed

"HOLY BALLS! LET'S GO!" I grabbed my rifle in one hand, Ikuto's arm in the other and we ran out to the parking lot of this apartment complex. Then I heard a really heavy smoker's cough.

"Wait, is someone alive?" I asked Ikuto

"No. Step back, I know that cough. Get your gun ready." He put his arm back and pushed me lightly as we backed up out of the area

I saw a body waltz up to the edge of the roof on the building and I quickly shot it down.

"Nice shot.." Ikuto smirked lightly and we both turned to leave when we saw something so fucking scary, you would probably have a heart attack.

"Heehee…" I shredded clown laughed

I limped toward us, and its jaws unlocked to reveal a giant mouth**(A/N: Idk if this is a real LFD monster, I didn't play full way through LFD2)**.

I shrieked in horror and disgust.

But, ah, I love him, Ikuto took his sub-automatic machine gun and blew that mofo to bits.

After the clown was down **(A/N: I love it when I rhyme ;)) **I smiled, for the first time in two weeks.

"You saved us…" I mumbled

"Well you saved me befo- MM!" He was cut off, by me..

Again, eating his face.

I put my hands on the side of his smexie face, and felt him do the same thing to me. Then I moved my arms to around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Heaven on Earth…

**-BOOM! BOOM! BANG!-**

I ripped off of his face, leaving him sitting there, looking for the source of the giant explosion type noises, but didn't see anything. But I turned and saw one of the saddest things in my life…

A poor girl…ripped clothes, and sitting in a ball, crying by the body of a small child.

I wondered if it was her son, but didn't think it through anymore, until I found a hand, grasping my arm so tight that it felt like it was bruising right then and there.

"Don't. That bitch'll kill you." A messy head of hair told me

"Ikuto, Ikuto, a survi-…Oh my God…Kukai?" I asked concerned, attempting to pull out of his pain grip

"I said…don't." He looked up at me and I saw his face covered in five things.

Sweat, water, mud…tears and…someone else's blood, and I had an odd feeling I knew whose it was.

**And the song of the chapter iiiiissss…bum bum BUUUUMMM! The good die young, by 2pac. Okay, I'm not much of a rap girl…actually it's Retards Attempting Poetry XP, but, when I typed in the advice-thinger into the you tube search bar, it was either this, or Collide, sooo, enjoy! Both if you wish~**

Still want all advice and what not, please help out! I LURB YOU ALL…except that one asshole…


	4. Reuniting

No reviews on chapter three…sad faceL Buuuut, I'm still going to write this, I don't care if you don't like it, if you don't WHYARE YOU ON CHAPTER THREE?-clears throat- I don't own Shugo or the L4D series, on, btw, they're making on new one! EEEK! So excited! And to whoever can tell where the zero is (as in how many to the right) gets cyber treatz :3 Tasteh good!

**RECAP:**

"_I said…don't." He looked up at me and I saw his face covered in five things._

_Sweat, water, mud…tears and…someone else's blood, and I had an odd feeling I knew whose it was._

_Week 2 of the infection Date: August 12__th__, 2012 Time: 0613_

Me, Ikuto, and Kukai held hands as we gazed at the maimed body.

"Wh…what happened?" I asked Kukai, my voice cracking a lot

He looked down, pain sweeping his face.

"She, uhm, being the insane girl she was decided to spilt up, before I could say no, she ran off, leaving me alone. I ran after her, but when I did get here, she was being attacked by that b-…witch, and she got bit…so I…I…I uhm…" Tears filled his eyes again, and he gripped my hand very tight, before he could spit out what he was going to say we heard a disturbance on the stairs.

"Get ready.." Ikuto warned as he crouched down in front of us, machine gun at the ready.

Kukai wiped his nose then turned and faced the door to the stairs, until we heard a very distinctive voice.

"YEE-" A shrill voice echoed

"Shush Yaya, we're going to get killed because of you…no, no, don't cry." A polite voice cooed

All three of us lifted up our guns AAAND…put them away.

"Uh ah ha." A mumbled voice responded

"What?"

"BUT WE'RE H-"

"Shut up, my God…" An exasperated Nagihiko groaned as he pushed the heavy metal door open

They both just kind of stared at us for a second…making sure we were real, I guess.

"A-Amu?" Nagihiko asked

"Nope, I'm a hologram." I said as seriously as possible

"AMU!" Yaya tackled me to ground

"Nng…hi…get off?" I suggested with a half smile

"Heehee, awesome you're all Okay! So are Nagi and Yaya!" She exclaimed quieter

She looked around at Ikuto, then at Kukai, and immediately her face fell.

"Kukai…are you Okay? What's wrong?" She asked, oddly serious

He didn't say a word, he just moved over, exposing her body.

Yaya gasped and Nagihiko froze.

"U-U-U-U…Utau?" She asked the dead body, she fell hard onto her knees

"N-no…but…h-…" She cried loudly

All of us heard a new disturbance on the stairs, we all, the exception Yaya, flipped around and aimed our guns, Ikuto and Kukai falling on one of their knees in front of me and Nagihiko.

"Just stop complaining…" A male voice hissed

"Hmmph.." A female responded stubbornly

We, again, were fooled thinking it was zombies. The door slowly was pushed open, revealing Kairi giving Rima a piggy back ride.

"Oh my God…" I smiled broadly, happy that we were almost completely reunited.

"Rima!" Nagihiko exclaimed

Rima hopped off of Kairi's probably aching back, and immediately was hugged by Nagihiko

"I'm so glad.." She looked scared and really embarrassed in his embrace ", that you're Okay." He leaned down and gave her a huge kiss on the lips.

We all turned around, trying to give the couple privacy.

"Kairi, where have you been?" I asked, attempting to change the subject

"Almost getting killed…and, Amu, I have something to tell you, you may wa-" He stopped as his eyes fell on the body

"Two down.." He mumbled, tears hitting the floor as he looked at the ground

"Wait..what? Two? Kairi…where's Tadase?" I shakily asked

He looked up at me, tears rushing down his face, then he rushed up to me and drapped his arms around my shoulders

"I tried to save him…but, I couldn't before he got bit…I never…he…he's gone…" He sobbed on my shoulder and we both fell to our knees in sorrow, mourning our losses.

**ELSEWHERE**

"You say this one had a chara?" The man with a cigar loosely hanging form his lips asked the man on the other end of the line

"_Yes, sir. He's not turned yet, but he's bitten." _A man responded in a monotone

The man laughed hardily

"Perfect enroll him." The balding older man said into the phone

"_In which program sir?" _The younger man asked him , grabbing a miniature notepad from his breast pocket

"The Guardian program." He then flipped his phone shut menacingly, and stared out of his window and the wreckage he caused "Aaah," He smiled deviously "life is good…"


End file.
